Conventionally, there have been refrigeration cycle apparatuses which are capable of simultaneously supplying cooling heat and heating heat in a refrigerant circuit formed by connecting a heat source unit and an indoor unit by pipes, (for example, see Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2). These systems recover exhaust heat by simultaneously supplying cooling heat and heating heat, and aim to achieve high operating efficiency.